


Cabbage Rolls

by yupoguiii



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupoguiii/pseuds/yupoguiii
Summary: Today's a special day for Lucy, so everything needs to be perfect before a rambunctious Dragon Slayer and his slightly annoying exceed partner returns home. But as dinner is served, and the announcement supposed to be made, a little miscalculation was done; Lucy forgot that a Dragon Slayer's nose was not made for surprises.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Cabbage Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Hi! This is the first time I’ll be uploading anything on here, I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will be a two-part series with nothing really serious happening, aside from an almost broken plate and a very fluffy domesticated life. 
> 
> On that note, please comment what you think about the story and my writing. Constructive criticism is more than welcome!
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I did) all rights goes to Hiro Mashima, the only thing I own is my idea!!
> 
> EDIT: I wasn't happy with how I first wrote it (it was a TOTAL DISASTER yikes), so I edited it again and this time I'm finally satisfied with how everything wrapped up for this chapter.

As the lid was slowly lifted off the pot, the tangy aroma of the soup wafted through the air filling the small cottage kitchen with its scrumptious scent. _'Yup, it's almost done'_ the blonde thought with a smile, patting herself on the back for following the recipe. "Who knew this dish would have too much prep work?" Lucy said, soft giggles escaping her dainty lips. 

The celestial mage glanced at the contents of the pot with a small cheer when she saw that she was almost done, her smile as bright as the stars she called forth. All that was left is to taste the tomato soup and bring everything to a boil.

With a determined nod (and a quick prayer to whoever was listening), Lucy took the ladle for the soup from its place on the countertop and scooped the liquid up to her mouth to finally give it a taste, hoping against all odds that it was as good as she thought it was.

The moment the soup landed on her tongue, her taste-buds were greeted with the rich taste of the tomato soup from the sourness of the tomatoes to the savory tang of the meat, to the different herbs and spices that were added rolled off from the soup, each distinct flavor entangling themselves in a complex gastronomic dance inside the celestial mage’s mouth as it went down her throat.

Lucy's pink stained lips quirked up, disbelief playing behind her irises. She was sure she was in heaven a moment ago if the goosebumps up and down her arms and legs were proof of how good it was. Well, in heaven or not, the celestial mage couldn’t be any more proud of how it tasted just like Mira’s cooking. She should have more cooking lessons from her.

Putting the ladle back down on top of the saucer and closing the pot, the blonde happily went through her mental list for her preparation/plans. _‘Everything had to be perfect’_ Lucy thought. It has been her mantra for the last two weeks since Natsu, Gray, and Happy went on an S class mission to Galuna Island.

“Everything has to be perfect!!” Lucy boomed, her voice echoing throughout the small room, her petite stature wracking in nervous excitement. Everyone who knew her knows that she was a perfectionist— her heiress blood shining through every intricate detail there is as she carefully weaves them together.

And this was one of the moments: from the main plan down to the minuscule of worries, Lucy would not leave any stone unturned. This will be a very special and life-changing dinner for the three of them so _everything must be perfect_.

Well, as perfect as she can make it with a Dragon Slayer for a husband and a just as rambunctious exceed. Oh well, some things will never change.  
With a sigh and a sudden headache forming, Lucy took another look at her range— the fish in the oven was already starting to bake and the Cabbage rolls were already simmering, and with that the celestial mage stretched, her arms towering high above her as she slowly warmed up to the idea of a long and relaxing bath with her new cinnamon and vanilla scented candles she had brought.

Lucy wanted to have her final moments of peace and silence before they came home because as much as she loved both of them, they were just too boisterous, and besides, she deserved to pamper herself after all the work she had put in.

With her candles at the forefront of her thoughts, Lucy remembered how the last two weeks had been hard on her. When she found out about her not so little surprise, she wasn’t sure if it was safe to be around a guild with dragon slayers that had a keen sense of smell and nosy guildmates, whom she was sure, would pester her if she shows any signs of her recent morning sickness or almost every hour sickness really.

So inside she stayed at their cottage during those two weeks. Avoiding the guild like the plague, only going out when she needed to buy groceries and the occasional visit from their guildmates who would check up on her ‘illness’ (who knew that Laxus was THAT sweet to Mirajane when he thought no one looked) which made her feel like she was the worse _Nakama_ ever. But it was a necessary evil, especially with how her friends where.

With Little puffs of smoke billowing out of the pot, Lucy snapped back from her reverie. She’ll be able to tell them soon, and after she tells them they’ll party like there’s no tomorrow. Yeah, that sounded just about right.

But as she turned the pot off, the rhythmic chiming sound from the other side of the room distracted her, this was it this was the sound that she longed for all through the day.

Anxiety danced through the celestial mage’s irises as she cautiously turned her head to where the cuckoo clock sat beside the archway, the side of its face painted with delicate little flowers that seemed to mock Lucy with its cheery colors of baby blues and purples and its midnight blue little roof slightly shaking from the continuous tolling.

"Oh, oh no." Lucy screeched, honey brown eyes wide in panic as the most pressing concern consumed her, "Should I set the table first or take a bath? Will I still have enough time?!" She said to the empty room nervously. What should she do first? Maybe she really should just take a bath-

The blonde’s train of thoughts came to a screeching halt when she heard the clock strike again. She had to stop talking to herself when she was nervous. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, Lucy bounded from where she stood from in–front of the range to the other side of their kitchen.  
Lucy knew that their cottage wasn’t big but as she traversed their kitchen, it felt as if she was transported into another battlefield, her heart thrumming in excited anticipation and nervousness as she skidded across the floor the loose part of her green jogging pants swishing at her pace.

Reaching the countertop corner by the sink, Lucy immediately opened the wooden bread keeper and took the rolls of the honey wheat bread she baked last Monday and shouted, "Why the hell didn't I listen to Mira when she told me it’ll take _this_ long to prepare?!"

With her task done, Lucy once again set out, the floorboards creaking and groaning under her weight as she hurriedly covered the vicinity of their kitchen. She made a beeline to the cupboard on the other side of the sink, her fluffy indoor slippers almost making her slip in her haste.

"Why didn’t you even notice the time Lucy? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The blonde shouted, her long golden hair loosening from its scrunchie prison as she reached her destination. Yeah, she definitely should've taken that bath first. 

“Okay, so which one of you guys will I use?” The celestial mage mused out loud as she browsed through their selection of crockery and utensils once again tying her hair; however, from the corner of her eye, a certain collection caught her attention. Honey brown eyes gently laid on the section of the shelf where they were hidden, her thoughts humming in a crescendo while her hand shook as she reached for the pieces.

"Today is a special day, so maybe-" The blonde pondered as she removed them from their resting place. "Maybe I could use these." Placing the plates, serving dishes, and serving bowls on top of the countertop in front of her, Lucy suppressed a sigh of disappointment as her hand fell to her sides.  
Memories surged Lucy as her eyes roamed the china wares: the flower-shaped porcelain with edges gilded with gold gilded edges that hugged the petal-like form of the plates and bowls reminding her of dinners spent together; of a mom and a dad.

Even after years of seeing this set, it has never ceased to amaze her how skillfully they were made. ‘Must’ve been a fortune, huh.’ She contemplated with a rueful smile. 

"Beautiful, just as Mama had left them." The celestial mage murmured, manicured fingers delicately outlining the bouquet of pink roses, yellow peonies, white baby's breaths, and green leaves on the center of the plates. Lucy felt her throat constrict, eyes glassy at the weight that wrapped around her heart. "If-" The young woman mumbled, eyes watering a bit. "If they were here, I wonder how they would've- may-maybe-" She stuttered, her voice lulled by the sobs she can no longer hold back.

'No' The celestial mage thought. 'Today's a joyful day. No crying.' Rubbing her palms into her tear-streaked eyes, she continued her thought, saying it out loud. "Besides, Mama and Papa wouldn't want me sad." Picking the crockery and utensils up, she walked to the middle of the room where the table sat with its handsome lace tablecloth and laid the plates out in proper order.

"If they were here," She continued, "They'd be as ecstatic as I am." She said in a sing-song voice as she went to the stovetop where the pot sat unmovingly and placed the Cabbage rolls and fish on their assigned serving dishes.

With the table set, Lucy went to grab the centerpiece of flowers she picked out from her garden earlier but as she reached the sink, her attention shifted to her garden or the view from yonder her garden, rather.

The crisp autumn wind blew lazily in through the window; the reddish-golden hue of the sun filtering from the horizon of the trees reminded her to think of her beloved Dragon Slayer. Lucy smiled another small smile. Not a day goes by when Natsu didn't make her feel the way she did right now even if he wasn't there physically. 

Remembering her current purpose, Lucy closed the window and sent a quick prayer to Mavis that Natsu doesn't break any of her parent's mementos as she laid the small vase in the middle of the table. With the last of her work done, Lucy dimmed the lights in the kitchen and walked out to the living room.  
“Now, how about I finally take that bath I’ve been telling myself?” She said giddily, her steps light as she made a beeline to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, it's me! I know there were a lot of grammatical errors! Sorry bout that, teehee. If you've reached the end, I thank you for sticking out with my writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do tell me about what you think!! 
> 
> Chapter 2 will come soon (I hope orz)
> 
> N E ways, please stay safe, and hydrated!!


End file.
